La Otra Realidad
by Cris Snape
Summary: El pograma de televisión "La Otra Realidad" está de capa caída y su directora busca desesperadamente la noticia bomba que lo haga resurgir de sus cenizas. Cuando envía a tres de sus mejores investigadores a averiguar si la existencia del Bú es real, no puede imaginarse cómo terminará todo. Para el reto "Más Allá de Reino Unido" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**LA OTRA REALIDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling, pero la Magia Hispanii existe gracias a la mente de Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Más allá del Reino Unido" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

_**Madrid. 28 de febrero de 2014**_

Diana Caro decidió que sería periodista cuando tenía doce años. Sus padres intentaron convencerla para que estudiara algo con más salidas profesionales, como medicina o informática, aunque siempre supieron que no cambiaría de idea. Desde pequeña fue una niña cabezota y con las ideas muy claras y, después de terminar el instituto con unas notas excelentes y de aguantar más de un discurso relacionado con talentos desaprovechados, se dispuso a cumplir su sueño.

Ahora no está segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Ciertamente tuvo suerte y logró encontrar trabajo apenas tres meses después de terminar la carrera, pero aguantar el ego de doña Visitación del Oso Jiménez no le agrada en absoluto. Se consuela pensando que podría ser mucho peor, que podría estar en la calle persiguiendo a famosillos de medio pelo para preguntarles tonterías, pero es que formar parte del equipo de _La Otra Realidad_ no es exactamente lo que se esperaba cuando empezó a estudiar periodismo.

—Buenos días, Diana. ¿Qué haces?

La joven retira la vista de la pantalla del ordenador para mirar a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Se trata de Goyo Buenaventura, el tipo cuarentón con cara de pájaro que suele encargarse de montar los videos que se emiten en el programa. Al principio a Diana no le cayó demasiado bien porque tenía la mala costumbre de mirarle el escote a todo bicho viviente, pero con el tiempo aprendió a tolerar eso y a reírse con sus chistes absurdos. Además, es único a la hora de criticar a la jefa del cotarro.

—Estoy metida en el foro de ufología. CarlosJesús112 asegura que anoche fue abducido por los extraterrestres y que le insertaron un chip en la cabeza.

—Ya veo. ¿No serían de Raticulín?

—Vete a saber.

Goyo sonríe y se sienta a su lado. Hasta que no tiene el café frente a las narices, Diana no se da cuenta de que le ha traído uno bien calentito. Justo lo que necesita, porque la noche anterior no durmió nada y está tan cansada que los ojos se le cierran.

—¿Han llegado ya los datos de audiencia de anoche? —Inquiere el hombre.

—¿Has oído a la Gran Diosa gritar?

Durante cuatro años, _La Otra Realidad_ fue líder de audiencia en la noche de los jueves, pero de un tiempo a esta parte dicha audiencia ha empezado a irse a pique. Los directivos de la cadena han advertido de que cambiarán el programa al sábado si no consiguen recuperar espectadores y doña Visitación está que trina.

—No creo que usando un par de psicofonías más falsas que un billete de cuatro euros y entrevistando a un tipo con pinta de friki hayamos conseguido remontar, la verdad —Comenta Goyo justo antes de darle un gran trago a su café. Es de los más veteranos y sabe perfectamente lo que pasará dentro de poco.

—Pues nos tocará aguantar sus malos humos durante toda la semana.

—Si al menos los chicos dieran señales de vida…

Los chicos son Lino y Esteban Cabezudo y Maite Sánchez, tres famosos parapsicólogos nacionales de los que Diana no supo nada hasta que empezó a currar en el programa. En su opinión, los hermanos Cabezudo son dos presuntuosos con mucha labia y Maite una pirada total.

Goyo se dispone a agregar algo más cuando Visitación del Oso sale de su despacho. Es una mujer rubia y de ojos oscuros, alta y ancha y que siempre viste ropa carísima. Se hizo famosa como parapsicóloga en los años ochenta y desde entonces no ha parado de trabajar. Ni de creerse el centro del universo.

—¡Venid aquí ahora mismo! ¡Todos!

Cuando grita parece absolutamente fuera de sí. Diana siente como todo el vello se le pone de punta y se plantea la posibilidad de salir corriendo. Normalmente, la Gran Diosa paga sus frustraciones con ella, que es prácticamente una becaria.

—¿Sabéis cuánta audiencia perdimos anoche? ¡Cincuenta mil espectadores! ¿Os parece eso normal? ¿Creéis que vamos a seguir así durante mucho tiempo? Ahora mismo os quiero trabajando a tope. Vamos a hacer el mejor programa de la década y vamos a recuperar el prestigio perdido.

Más que animar a su equipo, Visitación consigue que se miren los unos a los otros con incredulidad. Bufa, enfadada y con ganas de matar a alguien, y señala con un dedo a los dos que tiene más cerca: Goyo y Diana.

—Vosotros, ahora mismo vais a ir a buscar a los chicos. ¿Entendido?

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros, Goyo! ¡A mover el culo!

Tras vociferar por última vez, la Gran Diosa regresa a su despacho. Todo queda en silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que la gente regresa a sus puestos de trabajo. Diana sólo mira a Goyo, quien tiene los dientes apretados y no parece nada contento con la tarea que le han encomendado.

—Me cago en su puta madre —Masculla, tan enfadado que no mide sus palabras—. Como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo, ahora tengo que hacer de niñera.

—¡Ey!

—No hablo de ti, mujer, sino de los chicos.

—¡Oh! ¿Y dónde están?

—En un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo. ¡Joder!

* * *

_**En un lugar de la Mancha. Ese mismo día.**_

Diana está muy harta. Si no fuera una chica muy fina y educada, afirmaría a voz en grito que está hasta los mismísimos ovarios del frío, de los encinares y de la puñetera tierra reblandecida por el agua.

Después de pasarse casi dos horas metida en el coche de Goyo, que por cierto huele a rancio y está muy sucio, se ha visto obligada a caminar varios kilómetros en busca de los chicos. Y no ha sido un paseo en absoluto agradable. Ella siempre ha sido una urbanita y lo más cerca que ha estado del campo ha sido durante las visitas escolares a la granja-escuela, así que tiene unas ganas tremendas de volver a su casa. Está cansada, helada y hambrienta y los chicos no aparecen por ninguna parte.

—¿Estás seguro de que este es el sitio?

—Sí.

—Pues no lo parece.

Goyo se detiene, se da media vuelta y la mira con cara de muy pocos amigos antes de hablar.

—Mira, Diana. Me caes bien y todo eso, pero si no te callas te voy a arrancar la lengua. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Oye! A mí no me hables así.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, guapa? Yo también estoy hasta las pelotas de estar aquí, pero no me paso todo el rato dando por saco, así que tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Diana se enfurruña y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Vale. Reconoce que Goyo tiene razón, así que permanece callada durante aproximadamente cinco minutos.

—Oye.

—¿Qué?

—No es por nada, pero aquí parece que no hay nadie. ¿Por qué no nos damos la vuelta y probamos a llamarlos al móvil otra vez?

—No hay cobertura.

—Donde hemos dejado el coche sí —Diana extiende una mano y le coge del brazo—. Venga, por favor.

No quiere reconocer que además de enfadada, helada y hambrienta también tiene un poco de miedo. No le gusta mirar a su alrededor y no ver más que campo y más campo. No se han encontrado con nadie desde que están allí, no tienen cobertura en el móvil y ni siquiera se les ha pasado por la cabeza coger una botella de agua. Seguir caminando sin saber dónde van le parece una locura y no quiere perderse y pasar la noche a la intemperie.

—Igual tienes razón —Goyo se da la vuelta. Bien—. Volvamos, a ver si encontramos cobertura.

Diana no quiere parecer una niña pequeña, pero no puede contenerse y da un saltito de alegría. Craso error, puesto que su calzado no es el más adecuado para caminar por esos lares. El pie se le mete en un hoyo que parece haber surgido de la nada y se cae al suelo de forma bastante patética.

—¡Diana! ¿Te has hecho daño?

Está bastante segura de que ella se hubiera reído de estar en el lugar de Goyo, pero él sólo está genuinamente preocupado. La agarra del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse y, avergonzada y todo, acepta su ayuda. Y es entonces cuando la ve, medio oculta por unos arbustos repletos de pinchos feísimos.

—Goyo —Dice, estirando la mano para agarrarla—. Es una cámara de video.

Se la muestra. El hombre entorna los ojos y examina el objeto detenidamente.

—Es la cámara de Maite. Suele poner pegatinas de mariposas en todas sus cosas.

Diana, quien ya está de pie otra vez y siente un creciente dolor en el costado derecho, se da cuenta de que Goyo está un poco preocupado. Mira a su alrededor, suponiendo que los chicos estarán por ahí cerca, pero no ve a nadie.

—Deberíamos seguir…

Las palabras del hombre se ven interrumpidas por un graznido horrible. Diana no tiene la menor idea de lo que es, pero el temor que empezaba a sentir se convierte en miedo de verdad. Se acerca a Goyo, quedando prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo, y vuelve a observar todo lo que les rodea.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—No lo sé, pero es mejor que volvamos al coche.

Goyo la agarra de un brazo y tira de ella. Diana va a protestar, incluso está a punto de preguntar por los chicos, pero en realidad quiere irse de allí cuanto antes y se deja llevar.

El camino de regreso al coche lo hacen prácticamente corriendo. Vuelven a escuchar el graznido, aunque parece más lejano. Diana no sabe si han estado en peligro o no, pero cuanto más cerca están de la carretera principal más segura se siente. Cuando finalmente ve el apestoso vehículo de su compañero, suspira aliviada y recupera el aliento apoyada en el capó. Goyo está unos pasos por delante, observando el encinar con ojo clínico y sin abrir la boca. Saca su teléfono móvil y no tarda nada en gruñir.

—Lino no contesta.

—Llama a Maite o a Esteban o...

Goyo lo intenta. El resultado es el mismo.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía —Afirma la chica.

—Sí, claro. Pero antes…

Goyo alza la cámara y Diana comprende sus intenciones a la primera. Quizá sería conveniente avisar a las autoridades en primer lugar, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte. Así pues, se meten en el coche y se disponen a ver la última grabación de Maite Sánchez.

* * *

_**Día 1**_

"—_¡Así no, Lino! Dale la cámara a tu hermano._

—_Trae aquí, torpe._

—_Haced el favor de no pelearos. ¿Ya está? ¿Me habéis enfocado bien?_

—_Puedes empezar a hablar cuando quieras, Maite._

—_Bien. Allá voy._

_Hoy es uno de febrero. Los hermanos Lino y Esteban Cabezudo y una servidora, Maite Sánchez, hemos acudido a uno de los parajes más remotos de la Mancha, un lugar rodeado por la magia y el misterio y en el cual dicen que habita una sanguinaria criatura que sacia su apetito con carne humana."_

—¡Joder, Maite! No hace falta que te pongas tan intensa.

La mujer frunce el ceño. Reconoce que los hermanos Cabezudo son apasionados y valientes, pero suelen ponerla muy nerviosa. Ha aceptado investigar ese caso con ellos porque los sabe talentosos, pero empieza a preguntarse cuánto tiempo les llevará averiguar algo y si logrará aguantarlos hasta el final.

—¿Has dejado de grabar?

—No creo que…

—Solo es un diario de trabajo, Ernesto. Sabéis que me gusta hablar sobre la evolución de mi trabajo y que los de audiovisuales luego se encargan de editarlo todo.

Los hermanos intercambian una mirada y se encojen de hombros.

—¿Podemos seguir? Gracias.

"_Se trata del Bú, un gigantesco búho antropomorfo de color negro y grandes alas, con ojos enrojecidos y grandes como platos capaces de paralizar a sus víctimas. Su pico es afiliado como cuchillas y sus garras son trampas mortales de las que es imposible huir"_

Lino y Esteban escuchan atentamente el discurso de su compañera. Maite es una mujer excéntrica y un poco huraña y una gran conocedora de la mitología mágica española. Cuando Visitación les encomendó esa misión, asegurándoles que varios testigos afirmaban que el Bú es real, fue la primera en ponerse manos a la obra. Maite siempre ha sido de mente abierta y se muestra dispuesta a creer en casi cualquier cosa.

Llegaron a ese paraje manchego a primera hora de la mañana, acompañados de la lluvia y el silencio. Después de dar una vuelta de reconocimiento y de no encontrar absolutamente nada interesante, decidieron regresar al pueblo más cercano para establecer su base de operaciones. Y allí están, escuchando el vehemente discurso de Maite y haciendo planes para los días siguientes.

Lo primero que harán será entrevistarse con los supuestos testigos. Después, volverán al campo en busca de pruebas. Casi nunca encuentran nada, pero los hermanos aún recuerdan el éxito cosechado tras el documental sobre un antiguo hospital psiquiátrico, cuando consiguieron unas grabaciones la mar de interesantes. Y escalofriantes también.

—Ya está —Maite le hace un gesto a Esteban para que deje de grabar—. Voy a poner la batería a cargar. Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo.

—¿Crees que vamos a encontrar algo interesante?

—Más nos vale —Bromea Lino tras la pregunta de su hermano—. La Gran Diosa podría cabrearse de verdad si volvemos con las manos vacías.

—Visi tiene un nombre.

—Y mucho carácter también. Pero no me has contestado, Maite. ¿Crees que puede haber algo de cierto en las historias sobre ese bicho?

Maite no contesta. Cuando se trata del mundo del misterio, es mejor ser prudente.

* * *

_**Día 2**_

"—_Don Eufemio Moreno ha accedido hablar con nosotros. Es un hombre anciano de gesto adusto y ojos sabios que sin duda ha visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Entre ellas, el Bú. ¿No es así?_

—_¿Ya está grabando, señorita?_

—_Sí, don Eufemio. Pero no le haga ningún caso a la cámara. Míreme a mí y cuénteme la historia. Haga como si la cámara no existiera._

—_Vale. Dice usted que le hable del Bú._

—_Eso eso. Me han informado de que usted tuvo un encontronazo con él en su juventud._

—_¡Oh, sí! Fue espantoso. Mire. Me hizo esta cicatriz en el brazo. _

—_Debió ser una experiencia muy traumática. Le pido que la comparta con nosotros._

—_Resulta que mi madre se quedó viuda muy joven. ¿Sabe usted? Tenía que hacerse cargo de mis hermanos y de mí. Eran tiempos difíciles y todos teníamos que arrimar el hombro y como yo era el mayor pues trabajaba en el campo. Arando, cogiendo leña y esas cosas. Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. Era el mes de febrero y hacía un frío de tres pares de narices. Había nevado y madre nos envió a mí y a mi hermano a por unas chascas para encender la lumbre. Nos dijo que no nos alejáramos del pueblo, pero había mucha nieve y nos fuimos al sur, cerca del Cerro del Bú._

—_¿El Cerro del Bú?_

—_Está a unos diez kilómetros del pueblo. Las madres siempre advertían a los niños de que no se acercaran al encinar que está cerca del cerro porque el bú está allí, pero no les hacíamos caso porque creíamos que eran cuentos de viejas. Pero no lo eran. ¿Sabe usted? Era verdad. Ese día, mi hermano y yo nos encontramos cara a cara con el maldito bicho. Ya teníamos hecha una gavilla con romero seco y volvíamos a casa cuando escuchamos su graznido. Fue como si mil cuchillas nos atravesaran los oídos y nos quedamos ahí, confundidos y asustados. Hasta que vino volando. Era grande, con las alas negras y los ojos rojos y…_

—_¿Quiere un vaso de agua, don Eufemio?_

—_No, estoy bien. El bicho vino y agarró a mi hermano antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar. Yo quise ayudarle y el bú casi me arranca el brazo de un picotazo. Después, se echó a volar y no vimos a mi hermano de nuevo._

—_¿Qué cree que le pasó?_

—_Pues que se lo comió. ¿Qué le va a pasar si no? _

—_¿Ha vuelto a pasar algo parecido?_

—_Procuramos que nadie se acerque al encinar, pero ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes. No hacen caso de nada._

—_¿Dice que ha habido más desapariciones?"_

Después de contar su historia, don Eufemio prácticamente les echa de su casa. Los tres investigadores sólo llevan unas horas en el pueblo, pero ha sido tiempo más que suficiente para escuchar varios relatos sobre la más que posible locura de ese hombre. Si bien es cierto que su hermano pequeño desapareció de niño, casi todos piensan que se cayó a un río cercano por hacer alguna travesura.

—¿Qué os ha parecido?

Los hermanos Cabezudo se miran y se encogen de hombros. Cualquier persona sensata hubiera creído que todo aquello no son más que un montón de paparruchas, pero la experiencia les ha enseñado que no es bueno desdeñar las historias de nadie.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ese encinar —Afirma Esteban.

—Eso será mañana. Por ahora, sigamos hablando con los vecinos.

* * *

_**Día 3**_

"_Tenemos el Cerro del Bú frente a nuestros ojos. El encinar es un lugar precioso, uno de los escasos sitios vírgenes que aún quedan en nuestro país. Debo señalar, no obstante, que me resulta extraño no habernos topado con ningún animal durante la excursión matutina que hemos llevado a cabo. Ni un simple conejo. Quizá se deba a la presencia del Bú."_

Aunque está prohibido, los hermanos Cabezudo y Maite han decidido acampar en mitad del encinar. Puesto que da la impresión de que ni los guardias forestales se acercan a ese paraje, se sienten tranquilos mientras montan su tienda de campaña y preparan la cena. Si bien es cierto que el pueblo está relativamente cerca, saben muy bien que con la llegada de la noche los misterios se vuelven más reales y palpables.

Lino es el encargado de calentar un par de botes de fabada asturiana. Maite frunce el ceño, considerando que es una comida bastante fuerte para la noche, pero no dice nada. Observa a sus compañeros mientras comen con ansia y pone los ojos en blanco. Hay gente que no sabe nada de modales.

—Está lloviendo otra vez —Comenta Esteban sacando la cabeza de la tienda de campaña. Hace un rato que dieron buena cuenta de la cena.

—Va a ser una noche muy larga.

—Deberíamos hacer turnos. Por si oímos algo.

Maite se muestra conforme con la idea de su compañero. Se ofrece voluntaria para hacer el primer turno porque siempre ha sido una mujer trasnochadora y los hermanos pronto duermen a pierna suelta. Se arrepiente de no haber llevado su propia tienda porque realmente están un poco estrechos, así que en cuanto deja de llover sale al exterior.

Hace frío y el ambiente está muy húmedo, pero se siente a gusto aspirando el olor de la tierra mojada. Todo está muy oscuro y lo único que se oye es el ulular del viento. Piensa que quizá es momento para ver algún pequeño animal, pero nada. Camina alrededor de la tienda, rememorando las declaraciones de las gentes del pueblo y sintiéndose cada vez más cansada.

Cuando queda media hora para que termine su turno, escucha el ulular lejano de un búho y se lleva un buen sobresalto. Un ruido después de tanto silencio sería capaz de asustar a cualquiera. Mira a su alrededor en busca del ave, pero no la encuentra. Se siente un poco estúpida por dar importancia a algo así y se olvida del tema porque necesita dormir.

* * *

_**Día 4**_

"_Después de una noche lluviosa, el día ha amanecido despejado. Reconozco que aún no me he desperezado del todo, pero he decidido permitirme unos minutos de calma ya que Lino ha ido a buscar a su hermano. Esteban hizo el último turno de la noche y apuesto a que la fabada de anoche ha hecho estragos en él y por eso no está aquí._

_Me temo que no debería haber dicho eso. Antes de pasar el material a los de audiovisuales, lo borraré. _

_Lo importante es que hoy vamos a aventurarnos a visitar el Cerro del Bú…_

—_Maite._

—_Estoy en mitad de una grabación, Lino. ¿Te importa?_

—_No encuentro a mi hermano por ninguna parte._

—_A lo mejor ha ido a inspeccionar por su cuenta._

—_No es su estilo._

—_Quizá se ha vuelto al pueblo._

—_Sus cosas están aquí."_

Maite pone los ojos en blanco y deja de grabar. Lino Cabezudo parece seriamente perturbado, lo cual resulta a su vez bastante perturbador ya que es un hombre capaz de mantener la calma en los momentos más complicados. Sabe que está realmente preocupado por su hermano y siente deseos de darle a Esteban un par de cachetes. ¿Tal difícil le resulta a ese hombre ajustarse al plan inicial y no irse a hacer el tonto por ahí?

—¿Le has llamado al móvil?

—No hay cobertura. He pensado en subir un poco al cerro para ver si puedo contactar con él o con los del hotel.

—Es buena idea, pero antes voy a asearme un poco y a desayunar. ¿Te importa?

—Si está en problemas…

—¡Por favor, Lino! Ya has visto el terreno. Lo único que hay son encinas y más encinas.

—Y un río.

—Un riachuelo más bien. Además, ¿crees que tu hermano se caería a un río? ¡Qué ya es mayorcito!

—¿Piensas que exagero?

—Sí.

—Pues te equivocas. Esteban se toma muy en serio su trabajo, así que no es posible que se haya ido por ahí sin decir nada. Si no está es porque le ha pasado algo.

Maite cierra los ojos un instante. Es posible que Lino tenga razón. Sigue creyendo que lo más posible es que todo esté bien, pero no le cuesta nada adecentarse y desayunar un poco más deprisa de lo normal en ella.

Cuando se ponen en marcha, Lino camina dando grandes zancadas. Antes de partir rumbo al cerro, han registrado los alrededor del improvisado campamento sin encontrar nada. El hombre está ansioso por encontrar un poco de cobertura y no le presta atención a una Maite a la que le cuesta bastante seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Puedes ir un poco más despacio? Me empieza a faltar el aliento.

—¡Venga, mujer! No es para tanto.

—Te repito que Esteban está bien. ¿Quieres calmarte?

Lino pone los brazos en jarra y se acerca a ella.

—La última vez que desapareció de esta manera se había caído por el hueco de un ascensor y tenía una pierna rota.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace nueve años, en Santiago de Compostela. Estábamos investigando una serie de fenómenos extraños en un hotel abandonado y no sé qué narices le pasó para caerse, pero estaba bien jodido. Así que no me pides que me calme. ¿Vale?

—Vale. Pero es que no puedo seguirte el ritmo, Lino. De verdad.

El hombre suspira. Maite lleva un buen rato luchando contra el flato y repitiéndose mentalmente que no le vendría mal visitar un gimnasio de vez en cuando.

—Hagamos una cosa —Lino parece haber encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas—. Yo me voy a adelantar mientras tú te quedas por aquí, grabando uno de tus videos y buscando algo que nos lleve a encontrar al Bú. ¿De acuerdo?

Maite se dispone a decirle que le parece muy buena idea cuando escuchan el graznido. Suena lejano, pero pone los pelos de punta. Los dos han vivido experiencias bastante aterradoras durante sus investigaciones, pero ese sonido es algo que les deja sin aliento. Parece como llegado de otro mundo y, aunque Maite siempre lucha por averiguar la verdad, algo le dice que lo mejor que puede hacer es parar en ese mismo momento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Un animal —Dice Lino, aunque no parece muy seguro.

—No ha sonado como ningún animal que conozca.

—Francamente, Maite, no creo que ninguno de los dos hayamos pasado el tiempo suficiente en parajes como este para conocer a todos los animales de la zona.

—Pero…

—Voy a seguir caminando —Pese a que hay temor en sus ojos, Lino no piensa renunciar a su plan—. No te alejes mucho de aquí. Bendita la gracia que me haría perderte a ti también.

—Te recuerdo que puedo apañármelas yo solita.

—¡Claro!

Maite odia que le hablen con condescendencia, pero no puede reclamarle nada a Lino porque se aleja a buen paso. Decidida a aprovechar el tiempo y a olvidarse del graznido, echa mano de su cámara y empieza a grabar.

"_Hay algo extraño en el ambiente. El silencio, la sensación de absoluta soledad. Y el graznido. Anoche escuché el ulular de un búho, pero el sonido que he escuchado hoy no es…_

_¿Qué diablos…?"_

Maite se olvida de su discurso y enfoca a la criatura que acaba de aparecer en la distancia. Es un ave oscura y enorme, aunque no sabría muy bien decir de qué especie se trata. Vuela en dirección a Lino y cuando escucha su graznido, _ese graznido_ sabe que algo va mal. Muy mal en realidad.

La criatura desaparece de su vista enseguida, pero un nuevo graznido inunda sus oídos. Maite siente cómo el corazón le late a mil por hora y por un instante deja de sentir miedo. Se da cuenta de que tiene ante sus ojos una criatura insólita y desconocida para el común de los mortales y echa a correr en busca de Lino porque está bastante segura de que ha ido hacia él.

En ningún momento piensa que la criatura pueda hacerle daño a su compañero, pero apenas ha avanzado unos metros cuando el animal regresa volando. Maite saca la cámara y lo graba y no es consciente de que tiene algo entre sus garras hasta que la bota cae frente a ella.

La bota ensangrentada de Lino Cabezudo.

* * *

_**Día 5**_

"_No puedo… Estoy cansada… Llevo horas intentando salir de aquí, huyendo, pero no puedo… Me ronda. Ese horrible animal me vigila desde el aire y sé que… Va a venir a por mí. Se ha llevado a Esteban y a Lino y yo… Debería estar emocionada, debería querer saber más, pero no pue…"_

La cámara se le cae al suelo. El posible que se haya roto, pero a Maite no le importa. El Bú ha dejado de rondarla, como si se hubiera aburrido de un juego absurdo, y vuela velozmente hacia ella. Aunque sabe que no tiene escapatoria posible, echa a correr. Tiene que escaparse. No puede dejar que ese bicho la coja.

Desgraciadamente para ella, apenas ha avanzado unos pasos cuando siente un dolor desgarrador en el hombro. El Bú acaba de darle un poderoso picotazo y se ha llevado la carne de su espalada. Maite grita y cae al suelo y se queda paralizada y muda cuando contempla de cerca los ojos rojos de esa criatura. Sabe que va a morir y no es capaz de resistirse cuando el animal la agarra con sus patas y la inmoviliza por completo antes de emprender el vuelo.

Maite solloza mientras ve la tierra a varios metros de distancia. ¿Qué destino horrible le espera? Se dice que todo eso es una pesadilla e incluso cierra los ojos, esperando estar despierta cuando los abra. Sin embargo, cuando eso ocurre puede vislumbrar una especie de agujero en la tierra, rodeado por antiquísimas encinas y acogiendo en su seno a tres criaturas espantosas, negras y con el pico abierto.

Comprende que son las crías del Bú y sabe lo que pasará con ella cuando su captor la suelta en mitad del nudo. Maite intenta defenderse de los polluelos, pero grita con espanto cuando ve esos restos humanos. Reconoce las ropas de Lino y de Esteban y si no vomita es porque una de las pequeñas aves acaba de desgarrarle el vientre.

Cuando grita, sabe que ya está muerta.

* * *

—Joder —Goyo no da crédito—. Joder. Mierda.

—Arranca el coche ahora mismo. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Goyo asiente y obedece de inmediato. No entiende muy bien lo que acaba de ver, pero es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que deben largarse de allí pitando. Nunca ha sido un amante de la velocidad, pero esa tarde conduce lo más deprisa que una carretera en mal estado le permite.

Se detiene después de media hora. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo y cuando mira a Diana la ve más pálida que un muerto.

—Era un… búho gigante —Musita la chica. Cuando la cámara de Maite Sánchez cayó al suelo, grabó perfectamente la secuencia de su captura.

—Sí, joder.

—Le arrancó media espalda y se la llevó. Volando.

—Sí.

—Y a ese hombre también.

—Sí. Mierda.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—Y a los puñeteros geos también. ¡Joder!

* * *

_**Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. 1 de Marzo de 2014.**_

—No me puedo creer que haya pasado esto.

José Vicente López, Comandante de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, está muy enfadado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cabreo no está dirigido hacia uno de sus hombres o un chupatintas. Tiene frente a sí a la Directora de la Reserva Mágica Natural de La Mancha y tiene ganas de matarla. O de echársela de comer a un Bú.

—Fue un error.

—¿Un error? A uno de sus hombres se le escapa una parejita de bichos y decide no decir nada. La parejita cría encantadores bús en miniatura que devoran a tres muggles. ¿Y me dice usted que fue un error?

—Me encargaré de que el responsable…

—¡No he terminado! —Aunque a López se le ven perfectamente los bajos de los pantalones del pijama debajo de otros pantalones bastante arrugados, resulta realmente intimidante—. He tenido que movilizar a casi todos mis hombres para que ayuden en la captura de su familia de bichos y, para colmo, una maldita loca muggle pretendía hacer un programa de televisión especial para mostrar las imágenes del bú. Y menos mal que la hemos detenido a tiempo porque, ¿tiene idea de la que se podría haber montado?

—Entiendo su enfado, señor López, pero quizá deberíamos esperar a que la Consejera…

José Vicente podría haber dicho que la dichosa Consejera le importaba un comino, aunque se contuvo porque consideraba que la mujer no estaba nada mal para ser una chupatintas.

—Espere usted. Yo voy a intentar arreglar el desaguisado que su pandilla de incompetentes ha organizado.

José Vicente se fue dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca. Malditos fueran los Bús.

* * *

**FIN**

_No tenéis la menor idea de lo bien que me lo he pasado escribiendo esta historia. Al fin he podido darle forma a una leyenda de mi tierra y debo decir que me siento muy orgullosa de mi Bú. De pequeña me acojonaban con él y no me digáis que no da miedo XD. Ahora voy a hacer un par de comentarios a modo de curiosidades._

_Doña Visitación del Oso Jiménez se llama así en honor a dos famosos estudiosos de la parapsicología en España: El doctor Fernando Jiménez del Oso e Iker Jiménez. Iker significa "visitación" en euskera, así que ahí tenéis resuelto un gran misterio. Además, "La Otra Realidad" fue un programa de televisión presentado por el doctor Jiménez del Oso._

_También le hago un pequeño guiño a Carlos Jesús y a su Raticulín. Yo os recomiendo que busquéis a este señor en Youtube porque es todo un espectáculo. Y, bueno, poco más he de añadir._

_Espero que os haya gustado y me molaría que me dejarais una buena ristra de reviews. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
